Les éternels rivaux
by Nom-aleatoire
Summary: Emi et Takeshi se retrouvent dans le même lycée. Se côtoyant depuis des années, au fil des concours, ils ont appris à se supporter, se narguer et parfois, à de rares occasions, s'encourager. Mais s'apprécier ? Jamais. "Mais attends, comment on peut être rivaux si on se côtoie tous les jours ?" OS Emi/Takeshi.


_Shigatsu wa Kimi no Uso - Your lie in April/_ _四月は君の嘘_

 _Takeshi & Emi_

* * *

Le fandom de ce magnifique animé est désert. Mon petit cœur brisé de post-visionnage ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'imaginer ces deux là ensemble, faute d'un dénouement heureux pour Kosei.

Si quelqu'un passe par ici, j'espère que cette petite histoire vous plaira.

* * *

 **Les Éternels rivaux.**

* * *

Personne n'avait compris, ce jour-là, assis face à ce magnifique piano noir pourquoi Kosei Arima avait terminé sa prestation en larmes. Seul, sur scène et le dos vouté.

C'était le concours qui lui ouvrirait à coups sûrs les portes du lycée de son choix, il était le génie, le métronome, celui dont la musique était infuse. Sa prestation avait été excellente. Sans doute même plus que cela.

Transcendante.

Le public était resté figé longuement. Une pause avait même été nécessaire aux jurés.

Il avait ému des centaines de personnes en quelques malheureuses minutes et mis à mal la plupart des candidats.

Dans le lot, ses deux concurrents de toujours et récents camarades : Takeshi Aiza et Emi Igawa.

Ils avaient travaillés, s'usant les doigts nuits et jours et pourtant, ce jour-là plus que jamais, le gouffre les séparant du jeune collégien semblait plus profond que jamais. Il les avait laissés purement et simplement sur place, spectateurs d'une expérience musicale ne survenant que rarement dans une vie. Témoins muets de la virtuosité impitoyable. De l'Art avec un a majuscule, chef d'œuvre auditif.

Et le pire fut l'après. Quand, à têtes reposées, ils se rendirent compte qu'ils ne pouvaient pas blâmer le garçon. Ses larmes versées sur les touches bicolores, coulant librement de ses yeux hurlant à l'injustice, son expression de déchéance. Et ses notes teintées de tristesse. Non, il était trop fragile, trop vulnérable pour qu'ils n'aient le cœur à le maudire. Kosei Arima portait son nuage noir à chacun de ses pas, il aurait été déloyal d'y ajouter une charge supplémentaire. Ils n'en avaient pas le cœur. Plus le cœur.

Quelque chose avait changé durant cette année. Irrémédiablement.

Fatalistes, les deux concurrents s'étaient concertés à voix basse, dans le couloir. Pour la première fois depuis leurs années de compétitions, ils avaient réellement discutés. Sans provocations futiles ni tentatives d'intimidations grotesques, simplement deux adolescents chamboulés et mût par une passion commune exprimant un ressentit inexplicable avec une personne apte à le comprendre.

Ils n'avaient pas vraiment prêtés attention aux résultats, il était certain qu'Arima gagnait haut la main et le génie s'était éclipsé dès la fin de sa représentation, encadré par ses amis qui ne semblaient pas plus en état que lui.

Emi était restée songeuse, fixant le dos vouté et la tête baissée de celui qu'elle admirait depuis tant d'années. Les sanglots lui parcouraient l'échine et une amie à lui semblait complétement désemparée, lui tournant autour comme un petit chiot effrayé. Quel genre de tragédie pouvait amener à une interprétation de ce genre ? Combien fallait-il souffrir pour arriver à émouvoir les foules de cette façon ?

Takeshi avait surgit dans son dos, posant une main aux doigts longs et fins sur son épaule et lui adressant un regard interrogateur. Cet imbécile demeurait persuadé qu'elle vouait un culte à Arima –bien qu'il ne soit pas tout à fait dans le faux- et qu'elle en était éperdument amoureuse –là, il se plantait. Et dans les grandes largeurs.

Il lui indiqua la sortie d'un signe de tête et elle lui emboita le pas, s'éloignant silencieusement sous les volutes de neige tombant sans discontinuer. Si même le temps se faisait maussade…

« - On va prendre un café ? » Lui demanda Takeshi en passant une main dans sa chevelure blonde démesurément haute, tentant ainsi de masquer sa gêne et les légères rougeurs de son visage.

Emi se figea, posant un regard impassible sur lui et détailla son look de petit adolescent rebelle à deux francs, son blouson en cuir ouvert, son t-shirt ne lui couvrant pas le bas du ventre, ses chaines ornant son jeans taille-basse tintant à chaque pas et ses yeux trop bleus. Il détourna le regard, s'adonnant à la contemplation des flocons voltigeant dans les airs.

« - Va pour un café. » Accepta-t-elle alors, dans un sourire imperceptible en ramenant les pans de sa veste plus étroitement contre son corps.

Le musicien ne dit rien, reprenant son chemin en passant successivement ses doigts nerveux dans sa tignasse puis enfonçant ceux-ci au fond de ses poches avant de répété le manège quelques dizaines de secondes plus tard. Avait-on idée de se mettre dans un état pareil alors qu'ils allaient simplement boire un café ensemble ? Il ne lui avait pas demandé de l'accompagner à son réveillon en famille, à la fin. C'était informel, stupide, d'une banalité affligeante pour tout adolescent traditionnel.

Mais voilà, justement, ils n'étaient pas des adolescents traditionnels. Leurs quotidiens étaient dévoués à la musique, au piano et aux leçons, encore et encore. Aux partitions jaugeant le sol et aux tempos intransigeants, aux maîtres vertueux et aux concours sans scrupules. Il vivait pour leur passion et uniquement pour celle-ci, ne s'accordant aucun loisir, aucune distraction.

Visant la perfection absolue par tout le moyen et au détriment d'une vie sociale de jeunes de leurs âges.

Ce fut donc dans un silence pesant qu'ils prirent place à une petite table dans un fast-food quelconque, Emi triturant sa paille sans le regarder et Takeshi lui lançant des regards en coin avant de rougir légèrement s'il croisait son regard par inadvertance.

Ah, il avait beau dos le charmeur, se vantant de son fanclub et des multiples charmantes demoiselles lui courant après alors qu'il n'était même pas capable de soutenir le regard de la brune. À sa décharge, il fallait reconnaître une beauté hors norme à celle-ci. Tout particulièrement sur scène où elle irradiait littéralement et où ses iris de feu transperçaient l'âme plus surement que des couteaux.

« - Alors, tu as choisi quel lycée ? » Fini par s'enquérir la jeune femme, jouant toujours avec sa paille du bout des doigts mais la tête penchée dans sa direction.

« - Tu sais, celui à Tokyo avec tous ces snobinards… Là où il recrute les gagnants et les fils à papa. » Soupira-t-il, l'air profondément blasé.

« - Ah. Il n'y a pas de petites coïncidences, je vais là aussi ! » S'exclama la jeune femme en tapant du plat de la main sur la table, bouche ouverte.

« - Mais attends, comment on peut être rivaux si on se côtoie tous les jours ? » Souligna froidement le blond, un peu perplexe en se grattant le menton.

« - Oh, à d'autres ! On ne l'a jamais vraiment été. On avait fait d'Arima notre rival mais on ne s'est jamais jugé digne l'un de l'autre. » Répliqua la jeune femme en sirotant tranquillement sa boisson.

« - Parle pour toi ! » S'indigna le jeune homme, le regard furieux « Je t'ai toujours estimée ! La première fois que je t'ai entendu jouer, j'ai été soufflé ! »

« - Désolée, dans ce cas. » N'en fit-elle pas grand cas.

« - Comment ça 'désolée' ? Tu te fiches de moi ? Tu ne me reconnais même pas comme rival après pareille déclaration ? » Il émit un petit cri et enfouit sa tête dans ses bras croisés sur la table. Emi ricana quelques instants avant de lever un doigt devant lui.

« - En fait, il y a bien quelque chose que je t'envie. »

Le blond se redressa, vivement intéressé et pendu aux lèvres de la pianiste.

« - Je suis ''la belle fille qui joue du piano''. Quoiqu'il arrive, cette étiquette me poursuit. » Elle lui lança un regard lui signifiant qu'elle n'avait pas terminé et il referma sa bouche « Toi, tu es ''Takeshiiiii-kuuun, il est tellement talentueux, charismatique, son sourire me fait fondre, il a un visage d'ange, ses doigts sont parfaits… Tu vois ce que je veux dire ? »

« - Tu te plains de ne pas être populaire ? » Récapitula-t-il, abasourdi. « C'est une blague ? A chacun de tes passages s'ensuit des compliments à n'en plus finir. »

« - Oui. Sur mon physique. Et majoritairement c'est des vieux pervers. » Marmonna la jeune femme.

« - Parce que tu penses que c'est différent de mon côté ? » S'étonna sincèrement le collégien.

« - Ça l'est. Il y a des pancartes, un fanclub, des sites internet et des blogs. Tu es une vraie coqueluche. »

« - Mais en quoi tu trouves ça attirant ? Je ne te comprends pas… »

« - Je me demande parfois ce que ça me ferait d'avoir de vrais fans, sincères, pas seulement quelques mecs en chien clamant que je suis une pure bonasse quand je joue. » Expliqua-t-elle, mal à l'aise de se mettre ainsi à nu. Mais il était trop tard pour faire marche arrière à présent. Et le blond ne semblait pas se moquer d'elle, tentant réellement de comprendre.

« - Hm. Je crois que je vois. » Approuva le pianiste en buvant une gorgée de son café, pensif. « Tu as la sensation d'être une belle décoration posée sur un piano, peu importe ta musique. »

« - Voilà. J'aimerai que l'on me reconnaisse pour ma façon de jouer. Uniquement pour elle. »

« - C'est ce qu'il se passe quand on passe les concours. » Souligna-t-il dans un demi-sourire.

« - Oh ça va, tu as compris… » Détourna-t-elle les yeux, embarrassée.

« - Oui. Mais tu te trompes, mon fanclub n'est ni plus ni moins qu'un ramassis de petite sotte bavant sur mon physique. Ma musique n'a rien à voir là-dedans. Elles viennent pour me voir pas pour m'écouter. » Reprit-il plus sérieusement.

« - Et cela ne te dérange pas ? »

« - Non. Je m'en fiche. Le seul que je voulais voir m'écouter c'est… »

« - Arima Kosei. » Acheva la jeune femme en hochant une fois la tête, en signe de compréhension. « Moi aussi. Mais aujourd'hui, c'est un peu différent, non ? »

« - Il est devenu humain. » Ricana le blond en imitant une voix de robot.

Emi lui sourit et il stoppa son mouvement robotique instantanément. Merde, comment pouvait-il être aussi démuni face à elle ?

« - Faut que je file. » Dit-elle en jetant un léger regard vers sa montre. « On se voit à la rentrée prochaine, de toute façon ! »

Il leva la main en guise d'au revoir et la regarda s'éloigner. Oh oui, il se verrait. Et il y avait tout intérêt à ce que, d'ici là, il progresse suffisamment que pour l'impressionner.

Il termina sa boisson pensivement. Dehors, il neigeait toujours.

.

* * *

Avril était arrivé plus rapidement que prévu. Et avec lui, la rentrée au lycée.

Takeshi avait bossé comme un dingue. Réellement. Et le grand jour était arrivé, il y était. Le lycée avec option musique qu'il convoitait lui ouvrait ses portes.

Paré de son uniforme de lycéen flambant neuf, mains dans les poches et cheveux en l'air, il arriva dans la vaste cour extérieure. Il y avait du monde, beaucoup de monde. Et tout le monde semblait connaître quelqu'un, si bien qu'il opéra un tour sans adresser un mot à qui que ce soit.

Il était seul et invisible. Sensation qu'il détestait plus que n'importe quelle autre.

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à aller jeter un œil à l'intérieur, une petite main vint timidement frapper son épaule. Une main aux longs doigts fins et noueux. Des doigts de pianiste.

Il sourit et se retourna complètement, faisant face à Emi Igawa. Même aussi communément vêtue, elle demeurait plus belle que la moyenne. Moins radieuse que sur scène mais l'étincelle qui ne demandait qu'à en découdre au fond de ses yeux restait incroyablement attirante. Elle avait un parfum de sauvagerie, quelque chose d'hors du commun.

« - Aiza. » Le salua-t-elle froidement.

« - Igawa. » Répondit-il en retour, son sourire s'effritant en voyant l'air sérieux de la jeune fille « Quelque chose ne va pas ? »

« - Je déteste les cérémonies de rentrée. »

Ils restèrent ensemble, côte à côte. Même lorsqu'il n'était plus vraiment nécessaire de se tenir compagnie, ils restaient ensemble. Ils étaient dans des classes différentes et se retrouvaient donc durant les pauses ou après les cours. Souvent dans la salle de musique, mangeant autour du piano à queue somptueux.

Ils s'étaient fait des amis, chacun de leur côté, bien entendu. Mais Emi et Takeshi possédaient un passé, quelque chose les unissant, de rassurant dans ce nouvel univers. Ils étaient loin de chez eux et ils puisaient du réconfort dans ce visage familier.

Du moins, au départ. Ensuite, simplement, ils apprirent à s'apprécier. À rire ensemble et à répéter. S'aidant mutuellement. Tant et si bien que Takeshi s'affola en pensant aux prochains concours.

Comment pourraient-ils être rivaux ? Ce n'était plus vraiment possible, à ses yeux. Il en fit part à la brune et elle lui répondit d'un rire moqueur.

« - Crétin, ce sera comme d'habitude. On donne le maximum sur scène et on encourage l'autre quand il passe. » Trancha-t-elle, acide. Et il n'osa pas protester.

Après tout, elle n'avait pas totalement tort.

Assez tôt dans l'année, c'était formé un fanclub qui le harcelait plus qu'il ne l'encensait. Des filles, pour la plupart, qui envahissait de temps à autre la salle de musique quand il s'y trouvait et battait en retrait quand Emi l'accompagnait. Bizarrement, personne ne l'approchait jamais quand il marchait accompagné de la pianiste. Pire, il croisait des regards effrayés.

« - Hé, il s'est passé quelque chose avec les sans-cervelles ? » L'apostropha-t-il tandis qu'une de ses plus fidèles adeptes blêmissait et changeait de direction en voyant Igawa manger avec « le prince ». « Elles se tiennent tranquille quand t'es là… » Précisa l'adulé, inutilement.

La jeune femme soupira avant de passer une main dans sa chevelure, les yeux dans le vague. Un lent sourire mesquin s'étira progressivement sur ses lèvres.

« - Pas vraiment, j'ai juste peut-être menacé une ou l'autre de les enfermer dans le piano si elle continuait à venir dans la salle de musique. » Exposa-t-elle en ouvrant son bentô.

« - Hein ?» Dit le jeune homme, ne sachant pas si elle était sérieuse ou non.

« - Elles prétendaient vouloir t'entendre jouer, je leurs ai expliqué que c'était la meilleure place. » Elle soupira d'un air ennuyé « Après cela, elles ont tentés de m'intimider. Mais n'est pas Emi Igawa qui veut. Je me suis arrangée avec la dirigeante de ton fanclub malsain. »

« - Comment cela ? » Fronça-t-il les sourcils, il n'aimait vraiment pas le sourire presque sadique et l'éclat plus sauvage que jamais dans ses yeux.

« - Tu n'écoutes vraiment pas ce que les gens racontent, pas vrai ? Tu dois être la seule personne de cette école qui n'est pas au courant. » Elle marqua une pause dramatique puis riva ses yeux dans ceux de son plus vraiment rival « Chaque fois qu'une de ses greluches me dérange, de quelque manière que ce soit, je me débrouille pour trouver le numéro d'un de ses parents et je passe un petit coup de fil. Personne n'aime que sa fille soit une dépravée. »

« - Elles sont si facilement intimidables ? » S'étonna le lycéen, abasourdi.

« - On les surnomme les sans-cervelles depuis le début de l'année, es-tu vraiment surpris ? »

« - Simple et efficace. » Approuva finalement Takeshi. « Alors, tu désires toujours l'adoration des foules ? » Taquina-t-il

« - Je ne l'ai jamais voulue. » Corrigea automatiquement Emi, comme chaque fois qu'il revenait sur le sujet « Je veux simplement... »

« - Que des gens t'encouragent pour ton talent. Je sais. » Fini-t-il à sa place. Elle approuva de la tête. « Tu es vraiment un cas. » Soupira le jeune homme en la couvant du regard.

.

* * *

La date du premier concours approchait. Emi commençait à monter en pression, répétant jour et nuit. Plus personne ne croisait son regard, ces derniers temps, son nez étant toujours plongé dans des partitions.

Mais ce n'était rien comparé à Takeshi. Il avait été invité à un Gala en Autriche. Celui-ci tombait quelques jours avant le concours et il ne pourrait de ce fait pas faire les deux, faute de temps pour s'y préparer correctement. Ils ne concourraient pas l'un contre l'autre, cependant les éclats de voix étaient fréquents. Ils étaient à cran, ultra tendus et à fleur de peau.

Ils vivaient piano, respiraient piano, discutaient parfois mais le sujet revenait naturellement sur le concours et le gala ce qui les ramenaient instantanément à leurs préparations personnelles.

Il s'envola pour l'Autriche une semaine avant le concours. Emi travaillait d'arrache-pied et avait totalement disparu de la circulation. Cela faisait près de dix jours qu'il n'avait aucune nouvelles d'elle et, s'il n'était pas inquiet, il était déçu. Pas d'encouragements, pas d'au revoir, pas de taquineries sur son fanclub qui s'était déplacé à l'aéroport, rien.

Il avait espéré jusqu'au dernier moment qu'elle surgisse. Mais pas de sauvageonne brune et il était parti le cœur lourd. Son manager l'avait sermonné, il ne le sentait pas assez motivé, c'était une immense honneur d'être convié à Vienne pour participer au gala, il devait rester concentré, et patati et patata. Il le savait. Parfaitement. Mais il ne pouvait empêcher son esprit de voguer vers cette démone aux longs cheveux et au regard de braise. Elle le poursuivait à chaque instant en pensée à défaut d'être venue l'encourager en chair et en os. Quelle plaie.

.

* * *

Il était à Vienne, Capitale de l'empire des Habsbourg, ville historique magnifique et où la noblesse se bousculait devant les représentations de piano. C'était un rêve éveillé. Ici, dans cette ville, dans cette atmosphère, la musique classique était omniprésente. Comme naturelle.

Cela faisait trois jours qu'il foulait le sol Autrichien. Et c'était aujourd'hui le grand soir. Il monterait sur scène en début de soirée pour laisser place ensuite à de prestigieux pianiste internationaux. Il faisait partie des jeunes privilégiés et serait entouré de professionnels.

Aucunement droit à l'erreur. La moindre fausse note serait pénalisante toute sa carrière.

Et il avait le trac. Un trac monstrueux. Il s'en rendait malade – plus que d'habitude, c'était dire. Son corps n'avait pas toléré la plus petite bouchée de nourriture depuis près de quarante-huit heures.

Mais c'était le moindre de ses soucis. Il serait sur le plancher de bois face à un majestueux piano Steingraeber & Söhne et un public de petits bourgeois faisant leur sortie biannuelle dans une poignée d'heure. Deux, plus exactement. Les coulisses de la salle de concert étaient en ébullition. Comme son estomac.

Son téléphone vibra dans sa poche et il hésita entre regarder maintenant et aller vomir ensuite ou faire l'inverse. Sa sœur le harcelait quasiment, posant toujours plus de questions sur l'Europe et ses habitants. Atterré, il sortit le petit portable et ouvrit le message négligemment.

Emi.

Elle avait pensé à lui. Son cœur rata un battement.

« Donne le meilleur de toi-même et tout ira bien. »

Léger, il se sentait léger. Son stress avait reflué temporairement et un sourire incertain fleurissait sur ses lèvres.

Oui, il allait donner le meilleur de lui-même. Tout irait bien.

.

* * *

Fin de l'expérience autrichienne et retour à la vie de lycéen. Il avait rejoint son pays natal quelques heures auparavant et, même si tout son corps lui hurlait d'aller se coucher, il avait quelque chose à faire.

Alors il trainait sa carcasse ivre de fatigue dans Tokyo, s'appuyant de temps à autre contre le panneau en bois. Il devait se dépêcher, bon sang ! Pas de temps à perdre. Il dormirait plus tard.

.

* * *

« - Iwaga Emi. Veuillez-vous préparer, cela va bientôt être à vous. » Annonça un homme.

Elle lui jeta un regard méprisant, c'était plus fort qu'elle, elle était à cran et elle savait pertinemment que cela allait être à elle, merci. Elle s'obligea à se calmer.

Il n'y avait ni Arima Kosei ni Aiza Takeshi aujourd'hui. Elle avait donc le champ libre, aucuns obstacles de valeur. C'était horriblement présomptueux de sa part mais elle ne se voyait pas ne pas être à la première place aujourd'hui.

Sans rivaux, elle ne devrait pourtant pas angoisser autant. Qu'est-ce qui clochait chez elle ? Pourquoi était-elle autant paralysée par la peur ?

Elle fit quelques mouvements avec ses doigts, faisant jouer les phalanges. Elles ne devaient surtout pas être ankylosées avant sa montée sur scène. Elle était prête. En tenue mais également techniquement.

Elle avait étudié la partition avec acharnement et la maitrisait à la perfection, elle en était sûre. Tout irait bien. Elle souffla longuement par le nez, expirant tout l'air contenu dans ses poumons. Voilà, elle se sentait mieux.

« - Iwaga Emi, c'est à vous. »

Elle se redressa et croisa le candidat précédent. Elle aurait juré que ses yeux brillaient trop fort et qu'il allait fondre en larmes. Sans doute sa prestation n'avait-elle pas été à la hauteur.

Un de moins.

Elle s'imposa le calme et traversa la scène tranquillement, surtout sans regarder la salle et le public. Encore moins le jury. Arrivée à la hauteur de l'instrument, elle se tourna vers les gradins et, fixant un point au loin, salua roidement.

Puis, gracieusement, elle prit place face au clavier. Et tout vint naturellement, les touches, les notes, la mélodie. Elle donna tout ce qu'elle avait et plus encore, jouant de toute son âme.

Et les dernières notes résonnèrent encore quelques secondes dans sa tête alors même qu'elle avait levé le bras en l'air, signe chez elle que sa prestation était achevée.

Elle tourna la tête, enfin, vers le public. Comme si c'était le signal, les applaudissements plurent soudainement. Ce sentiment d'entièreté, ce moment tant escompté. Elle le savoura quelques instants, hésitant à fermer les yeux, quand son regard fut accrocher par un spectateur tapageur qui hurlait des compliments depuis le milieu de la salle, une gigantesque pancarte dans les mains.

 _« Tu es la meilleure, Iwaga ! »_

Une larme roula sur sa joue de poupée, emportant un peu de son mascara.

Takeshi. Sa masse de cheveux blonds auraient été reconnaissable entre tous.

Il était venu. Pour l'encourager. Il avait spontanément fait ce qu'il savait lui faire le plus plaisir.

Il était venu.

Il l'avait écoutée.

Et hurlait maintenant à pleins poumons, s'attirant des regards indignés, en brandissant son affiche à bout de bras.

Elle quitta la scène avant de pleurer pour de bon. Se retira dans la pièce servant de vestiaire et se changea rapide, couru presque dans les couloirs et déboula dans le hall où patientait une foule de monde. C'était la pause, vraisemblablement.

Il était là, mains dans les poches de son jeans troués de tout côté, nonchalamment installé sur une banquette bleue ressemblant à s'y méprendre à celle sur laquelle ils s'étaient une fois fait photographier avec Kosei.

Un sourire en coin et une main passant dans sa tignasse blonde, il suivait du regard les va-et-vient de personnes. Puis il sembla la repérer et son sourire se fit plus franc. Plus sincère aussi. Il se leva d'un bond et fit un pas dans sa direction. Ses grands yeux bleus s'illuminèrent.

Et elle se précipita vers lui, se jetant purement et simplement dans ses bras. À la vue de tous. Au diable les qu'en dira-t-on.

Takeshi resta figé, stupéfait. Les yeux écarquillés et les bras branlants. Il lui fallut un temps infini pour réaliser qu'Emi le serrait à lui briser les os tout contre elle et, enfin, lui rendre son étreinte.

Il s'autorisa à sentir le haut de son crâne, respirant l'odeur acidulée de son shampooing. Que cet effluve lui avait manqué. Elle releva la tête et leurs visages n'étaient séparés que par quelques centimètres.

« - On y va ? » Lui demanda-t-elle doucement.

« - Tu ne restes pas pour les résultats ? » S'étonna le jeune homme.

« - Pas nécessaire. Mon meilleur rival m'a préférée l'Autriche. » Fit mine de bouder la musicienne.

« - Ce n'est pas moi ton meilleur rival. » La reprit-il automatiquement.

« - Tu as raison. Kosei est mon rival. Toi tu es bien plus. »

Il se figea à nouveau, stupéfait. Comment pouvait-elle sortir ce genre de phrase parfaitement naturellement. Ses joues à lui devaient être écarlates, il le sentait.

Mais il n'eut pas le temps de s'y attarder, elle l'entrainait déjà à sa suite, main enserrant la sienne. Ils quittèrent le bâtiment presqu'au pas de course, comme s'ils s'enfuyaient.

Non, Emi Iwaga n'était plus sa rivale.

Elle n'était pas non plus son amie.

Elle était sa musicienne préférée, celle qu'il pouvait regarder sans se lasser. Celle dont les mélodies lui donnaient des frissons. Et celle qui pouvait le faire sourire en un regard.

Il se stoppa net dans sa course, obligeant la jeune femme a en faire de même et dans un rapide retournement de situation, ce fut sa main qui tenait celle de la jeune femme. Il tira doucement dessus, la ramenant contre lui et, tenant toujours sa main, il posa leurs doigts entrelacés dans le cou de la jeune femme. Et doucement, très doucement, il effleura ses lèvres du bout des siennes.

Takeshi la sentit se tendre et un long frisson le prit tandis qu'il éloignait légèrement son visage pour la regarder. Il croisa son regard de feu, si proche, et ses joues rosirent.

Il hésita, caressant lentement la nuque de la lycéenne de la pulpe des doigts. Yeux dans les yeux. Aucun ne détournant le regard, se battant en duel.

Elle se hissa sur la pointe des pieds et jeta son bras libre au-dessus de l'épaule du blond, accrochant sa nuque et le forçant à baisser la tête. Et, sans douceur, elle l'embrasse.

Un vrai baiser, sans pudeur ni hésitation. Sauvage à son image.

Puis, aussi soudainement qu'elle l'avait entamé, elle le stoppa, le laissant sur sa faim dans un sourire narquois.

« - Je pense que tu avais raison finalement, on ne peut pas être rivaux en se côtoyant tous les jours. »

« - Je pensais que je n'étais pas ton rival. » Riposta-t-il

« - Ah bon, j'ai dit ça ? » Fit-elle l'innocente avant de l'entrainer à sa suite dans une course effrénée.

De toute façon, ça lui était bien égal ce qu'elle avait pu dire. Ce qui comptait c'était ce qu'elle faisait.

Et là, ce qu'elle faisait, c'était courir vers l'avenir au côté de Takeshi Aiza, main dans la main et sourires aux lèvres.

* * *

En espérant que cette petite amourette vous aura plu !


End file.
